


По дороге в Арджию

by atropo



Category: Tron: Evolution
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зомби-АУ для канонической сцены в сюжете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По дороге в Арджию

До города было миль восемьдесят, не больше. Пока в двигателях было предостаточно топлива, чтобы покрыть это расстояние, но задержка в дороге могла принести большие неприятности. Поэтому-то коп и доверился этому типу, подставившему его пару раз. Гибсон знал эти места как свои пять пальцев, он жил здесь с тех пор, когда его вышвырнули из городского университета, построил на этих холмах добрую треть поселения и пользовался огромным авторитетом у всей коммуны.

Всё это Гибсон в красках рассказывал копу, пока они добирались до поселения коммуны меньше суток назад. Теперь он ехал молча. Коп был уверен, что знал, о чём думает инженер. Ему было и самому страшно вспомнить изуродованные вирусом лица людей, которые двигались в своей ломаной, устрашающей манере, и нападали с криком, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. Вирус не жалел ни стариков, ни детей, и коп не мог даже представить, каково было видеть страдания и смерть тех, кто был знакомым человеком, может и вовсе соседом или другом.

Гибсон убил их всех сегодня ночью. Коп, который и сам отстреливался от инфицированных, слышал за стенами несмолкаемый грохот дробовика инженера.

А после, когда небо над опустевшим поселением стало светлее, Гибсон решил отправиться к город, чтобы помочь тем, кто всё ещё остался в живых, и узнать о том, где искать доктора Флинна. Без учёного найти вакцину не представлялось возможным. Гибсон был уверен, что это всё ещё реально, несмотря на то, что инфекция не щадила никого.

Пока они искали транспорт для копа, над поселением замаячили бомбардировщики. Войска вышли из столицы и уничтожали все подвергшиеся заражению города. Беглецы уезжали, чувствуя, как трасса под колёсами дрожит от взрывов.

Горная дорога петляла между колоннами скал, мимо проносились цепочки холмов, увенчанных каменными насыпями. Коп приподнялся на сиденье мотоцикла, чтобы предугадать следующий поворот, и заметил, что ехавший впереди него Гибсон начал вдруг заваливаться набок, вздрагивая и дёргаясь.

Коп резко сбросил скорость и попытался затормозить, но мотоцикл инженера резко ушёл в его сторону и задел переднее колесо.

Коп вылетел из сидения, в воздухе умело сгруппировавшись для падения, но за доли секунд полёта он успел сообразить, что траектория падения мотоциклов оставляет желать лучшего. Рухнув на землю, он пропахал собой несколько метров и уткнулся в придорожный камень.

Приподнявшись и несколько раз моргнув под шлемом, он увидел мотоциклы, разлетевшиеся по сторонам дороги, и лежащего поперёк трассы Гибсона. Мгновение спустя инженер пошевелился, приподнялся и странным, немного скованным жестом стащил с головы шлем.

Коп бросился к нему и помог ему встать. В глаза бросился огромный порез, тянущийся через грудь, и множество кровоточащих ссадин, видных сквозь продранную одежду. Осмотрев его, коп машинально потянулся к аптечке на поясе, и, взглянув в лицо Гибсона, обомлел.

Выражение лица инженера было бессмысленно-удивлённым, будто он увидел мир в первый раз. С губ сорвалась на грудь ниточка слюны, и инженер, щурясь от тусклого солнца, промычал что-то невнятное.

Коп отступил на шаг, и его ладонь сменила траекторию к пистолету.

Сейчас начнёт лопаться кожа.

От шеи к лицу протянулся сам собой порез, мгновенно набухший, капли крови прочертили дорожки к подбородку. Порез прошёл от щеки ко лбу, глаз потускнел, покрывшись белёсой плёнкой. Издав всхлип, Гибсон протянул руку к лицу и пальцами прочертил полосы по коже, растревоживая рану сильнее.

Теперь его движения должны измениться.

Инженер переступил ногами по земле и вдруг зарычал: давление на ступни причиняло ему боль. Он ссутулился, опустил корпус вперёд и чуть вбок. Раны на груди и боках давали о себе знать, Гибсон инстинктивно старался не потревожить их, и его тело производило много, очень много лишних движений. Инженер сделал шаг по направлению к копу, и тот отступил ещё.

И, наконец… он захочет напасть.

Гибсон склонил голову набок – совсем как животное, увидевшее что-то удивительное и заманчивое. Сделав ещё шаг, он удивился ещё больше, когда коп начал медленно, не делая резких движений, отступать от него. Инфицированный раскрыл рот и сдавленно зарычал, следя за заманчивой жертвой.

Коп выхватил пистолет и прицелился в того, кто совсем недавно был его союзником.

Самым тяжёлым было не дать зомби подойти ближе, иначе можно было не рассчитывать на победу. А преимуществом тварей был не только психологический фактор. Их сопротивляемость к пулевым ранениям была воистину колоссальной. Больше того – их череп почти мгновенно после заражения начинал перестройку. Изменение химического состава влекло за собой укрепление костей. Такие кости останавливали пули на лету, если только в руках убийцы не было противотанкового оружия. В распоряжении копа сейчас был только пистолет и несколько патронов.

Зомби быстро набрал скорость и сделал несколько пробных ударов. Коп уже испытал на себе парочку этой ночью, и ему понадобилась вся его скорость, чтобы увернуться. Силы толчков инфицированных было достаточно, чтобы перевернуть грузовик. Гибсон всё ещё был довольно уязвим и не так силён, но убить человека голыми руками сложности для него уже не представляло.

Коп хотел подпустить его ближе и не знал, сможет ли нажать на курок, когда предоставится возможность пробить тонкие кости виска, или приставить дуло к горлу, или попасть в глазницу.

Гибсон совершил ещё парочку атак и остановился, тяжело, хрипло дыша. Съежившись, он словно собирал силы для нового сильного толчка. Коп напрягся и воспользовался своим шансом: с силой оттолкнувшись от земли, он прыгнул на Гибсона, сбил его с ног и, прижав его к земле, попытался ткнуть дуло в подбородок зомби.

Пистолет влетел ровно в захват инженера.

Пальцы заражённого сдавили руку с зажатым пистолетом так, что у Копа потемнело в глазах. Не издав ни в звука, он попытался вырваться, но Гибсон удержал его месте. Полицейский потряс головой и в последний момент заметил, что зомби смотрит на него неожиданно осмысленным взглядом. Белёсые радужки придавали ему кошмарный вид, вполне соответствующий сути. Медленно, с грудным рычанием, Гибсон, сжимая руку копа, подтянул её наверх, и дуло пистолета уткнулось ему под горло.

– Убей. Убей меня, – довольно разборчиво прохрипел инженер.

Коп смотрел, как покрывается мелкими трещинками-порезами кожа на лице Гибсона. Он помнил: тела инфицированных всегда покрыты кровавой коркой. Убивать их таких было легче, чем стрелять в человека, который на глазах угасал в этом существе.

– Убей же, кретин, – рявкнул заражённый громче. Его ладони затряслись, и коп увидел, какое он испытывает напряжение, удерживая вирус подальше от своего сознания.

У самого копа руки тряслись сильнее.

Пауза длилась бесконечную секунду. Коп смотрел, не отрываясь, в лицо Гибсона, который ждал его помощи.

– Давай, друг, – выдавил заражённый.

Полицейский зажмурился и нажал на курок.


End file.
